RED RAIN
by nyeracau
Summary: Ia selalu menghindari dan membenci hujan karena sang hujan mengambil satu persatu miliknya yang paling berharga darinya, sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya. - Fushimi Centric dengan sedikit sentuhan Sarumi disana-sini-


RED RAIN

Dengan tak bangga dipersembahkan oleh

SAYA

Background noises : siape elu?

Disclaimer : K punya om Gora dan tante GoHands xD

* * *

cukecukecu

* * *

Fushimi tak pernah mau keluar rumah ketika hujan lebat turun. Karena hujan selalu membawa kenangan buruk. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika sedang hujan, atau mungkin karena meskipun hujan turun dengan derasnya, tetap saja air dari langit itu tak bisa memadamkan si jago merah yang tengah melahap habis rumahnya, atau mungkin juga karena hujan selalu membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya akan hari-harinya yang dingin ketika ia tinggal berpindah-pindah dari satu kerabat menuju kerabat yang lain, entahlah tapi yang pasti hujan selalu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Karena itu ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk kegiatan _indoor_ ketika cuaca tengah tak bersahabat. Karena ia percaya kalau ia keluar pada hari hujan dan melakukan sesuatu kegiatan luar ruangan maka hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. dulu ketika Misaki masih bersamanya, Misaki akan mendumel sepanjang hari kalau tak mungkin sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi padanya, kalau itu semua hanyalah paranoid belaka, kalau ia terlalu mendramatisir hujan, namun meskipun terus menerus menggerutu, tak sekalipun cowok mungil itu meninggalkannya sendiri ketika hari hujan.

Ketika hari hujan, biasanya ia akan menemani Fushimi yang membolos dan ketika hujan disaat mereka hendak pulang sekolah, ia akan lebih memilih menemani Fushimi duduk dan membaca buku di perpustakaan –tak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan menemani karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah tertidur disamping Fushimi yang tengah serius membaca- sampai hujan berhenti dan mereka bisa pulang. Ketika waktunya berdarmawisata yang telah ia nantikan, ia lebih memilih tidak mengikutinya dan seharian menonton acara televisi bersama Fushimi di apartemen sempit milik cowok berambut biru. Mungkin karena Misaki yang terlalu lama bersamanya jadi kebiasaan menghindari hujan seolah mendarah daging baginya atau mungkin karena hal buruk terlalu benyak terjadi ketika hujan maka kebiasaan menghindari hujan menjadi satu-satunya kebiasaan yang tak bisa ia hilangkan. Bahkan ketika Misaki tak lagi ada disampingnya, ketika waktu berlalu ia masih tak bisa melepaskan kebiasaan itu.

Sama seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu meninggalkan sayuran diujung piringnya. Kebiasaannya untuk menghindari kegiatan luar ketika hujan turun bukanlah lagi rahasia umum. Semua orang telah mengetahuinya. Bahkan sang raja biru-pun memberikannya kelonggaran untuk mengurus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan komputer yang berarti ia harus menghabiskan waktunya didalam ruangan di Scepter 4 ketika hari hujan. Namun untuk hari itu, entah mengapa sebuah pengecualian muncul.

Ia tak mengundurkan diri dari misinya ketika hujan lebat turun.

Hari itu ia beralasan pada dirinya sendiri kalau akan terlalu merepotkan kalau ia harus menghadap pemimpinnya hanya untuk meremove namanya dari tim inti yang akan berangkat nanti.

Padahal ia tahu pasti kalau beberapa hari ini hujan selalu mengguyur kotanya tanpa henti.

Padahal langit sudah mendung sejak kemarin malam.

Padahal gerimis sudah perlahan turun sedari pagi.

Padahal biasanya, walaupun selang waktu cuma lima menit sebelum misi dan hujan turun ia akan tetap meminta pada sang raja untuk meninggalkan timnya.

Padahal biasanya ia memiliki sejuta alasan untuk tak berangkat ketika hujan turun.

Tapi hari itu berbeda.

Hari itu ia mengabaikan kebiasaannya untuk menghindari hujan dan membuat pengecualian.

Sore itu, ketika ia berdiri rapih dibarisan depan timnya Awashima Seri sebagai komandan tim sore itu menatapnya heran dan sempat bertanya kenapa ia ada disini? Bukankah pagi tadi ia telah disarankan untuk menghapus namanya seperti biasanya? Bukankah ia tak pernah mau ikut misi kalau hari hujan?.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi menghujamnya, Fushimi hanya berdecak kesal dan mengangkat bahunya, dibawah desarnya guyuran hujan.

Berisik berisik berisik adalah kata yang terus menerus mengulang dikepalanya.

_Hari ini saja, ya kecuali hari ini._ Batinnya

* * *

cukecukecu

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai didepan suatu gedung tua, hujan tak lagi sederas ketika mereka berangkat tadi. Awashima Seri langsung menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menaklukkan tempat yang diduga sebagai markas _Strain_ yang memberontak ini. Berkali-kali ia menjelaskan kalau cukup menangkap tanpa membunuh satupun dari _Strain_ yang nantinya mereka tangkap nanti.

Ia juga menjelaskan kurang lebih ada seratus _Strain_ didalam gedung kosong itu dengan kemampuan dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bisa memanipulasi tempat ada yang bisa merubah wujud menjadi benda dan ada pula yang sanggup membaca fikiran dan dengan jumlah para _Strain_ yang sepertinya lima kali lipatnya dari total keseluruhan tim Scepter 4 yang bertugas sore itu, Awashima Seri tetap yakin kalau kemenangan sudah mutlak ada ditangan mereka.

"Fushimi _kun_, pastikan kau tidak membunuh satupun _Strain_ yang ada didalam sana."

Fushimi yang tampak kedinginan ditengah rintik hujan yang telah membasahi jas hujannya mengangguk.

"Kukatakan hanya melumpuhkan."

Lagi-lagi Fushimi mengangguk.

Melihat tingkah Fushimi yang tak lazim membuat sang kapten sore itu merasa kalau sesuatu terasa aneh. Karena biasanya, Fushimi akan menolak keras untuk menahan _Strain_ dengan hidup-hidup. Namun kini seolah tanpa perlawanan ia menurut. Karenanya ia justru tak yakin kalau pesannya akan sampai pada cowok berambut biru dihadapannya ini. Terlebih ditengah hujan seperti ini-meskipun hujan telah berubah menjadi gerimis sedang- Fushimi yang biasanya tampak tak sabaran kini terlihat tenang.

"Kau mengerti apa konsekuensinya bukan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Berdecak dan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, Fushimi menjawab datar "Bos mereka akan mengacau."

Melihat wajah Fushimi yang tampak menunjukkan rasa tak nyaman semakin lama berada diluar gedung dan ingin secepatnya untuk meringkus para _Strain_ yang selama beberapa bulan ini meresahkan kotanya, seri tersenyum simpul. Yah setidaknya Fushimi tetaplah Fushimi kalau berhubungan dengan hujan. Meskipun ia terlihat tenang namun raut wajahnya tetap menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya pada hujan.

"Baiklah, karena yang kita butuhkan hanyalah memancing bosnya untuk keluar jadi kita tak memerlukan kalau bosnya tiba-tiba mengamuk dan melukai salah satu dari kita."

Menaikkan alisnya, Fushimi merasa ucapan bosnya itu dialamatkan padanya, "Maksudmu aku? Heh.. aku tak akan bodoh dan mati disini." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang basah karena hujan, Awashima seri tersenyum pelan dan berkata lembut, "Semoga."

* * *

cukecukecu

* * *

Tampak jelas terlihat kilatan cahaya biru dari kejauhan ketika satu per satu anggota tim memasuki gudang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak berpenghuni tersebut. Awalnya, berada ditanah kosong yang jauh dari gudang dan berkontak langsung dengan hujan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Berada jauh dari lokasi gudang, mengamati kondisi gudang membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan buruk masa lalu. gedung tua yang kini dipenuhi oleh ratusan _Strain_ itu Nampak seperti rumahnya dulu.

Ya, hanya Nampak.

Karena rumahnya telah dilalap api dikala hujan.

Melihat bangunan itu, hatinya entah mengapa merasa gusar. Menatap sosok sang pemimpin dengan wajah kesal dan fikiran yang ingin cepat berada didalam ruangan dan menghindar dari rintik hujan yang membuatnya merasa sesak ia bertanya kesal, "Butuh berapa lama lagi kita mengintai?"

Mungkin ia menangkap kegusaran dan rasa tak nyaman terbalut rona kesal dan jengah yang Nampak jelas diwajah Fushimi jadi ia memutuskan untuk akhirnya memberi komando untuk tim siap menyerang.

Tak ada tempat yang nyaman untuk berlindung dari hujan selain dalam ruangan.

Berada didalam ruangan membuat hatinya merasa sedikit nyaman.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, ketika semua anggota tim telah berada didalam bangunan itu mereka langsung menyebar layaknya debu yang ditiup angin. Sebagaimana anggota tim yang lain, begitu pula Fushimi yang langsung berlari –yah, berjalan dengan santai- menuju salah satu sisi digedung tersebut.

Mereka terpisah namun tetap satu misi.

Menangkap semua _Strain_ yang ada disini dan memancing sang bos untuk keluar. Tanpa adanya satupun korban jiwa.

Berjalan ditengah lorong yang sepi dan sesekali terdengar samar suara teriakan dari bagian lain gedung ini, Fushimi yakin kalau dulunya gedung ini adalah bangunan sekolah yang ditinggalkan.

_Bangkrut? Digusur? Yah ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti ini. cepat habisi makhluk-makhluk tak berguna itu, lalu pulang yah tidak.. kurasa setelah itu aku akan ke apartemen Misaki untuk meminta segelas coklat hangat untuk menghangatkanku dan setelah itu aku akan menghangatkan diriku dengan Misaki._

Wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan rona tak nyaman kini berubah menjadi raut wajah yang penuh kemesuman.

_Ya, sebaiknya aku cepat menghabisi mereka dan pulang._

Dengan fikiran mesum akan Misaki dibenaknya, sebuah seringai muncul dan ia berlari sekencangnya dan langsung menumbangkan satu persatu _Strain_ yang ditemuinya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Tentu saja sebagai kemampuannya sebagai komdo ketiga Scepter 4 tak diragukan lagi, _Strain_-_Strain_ kasta rendahan seperti ini tentu saja seperti camilan baginya, bukan sebagai menu hidangan utama. Terlebih dengan maksud terselubung yang melibatkan Misaki. Kekuatannya seolah tak ada tandingannya. Ia seperti terbakar dan bersemangat untuk secepatnya menghabisi-yah, karena ia tak boleh menghabisi jadi cukup untuk menumbangkan saja- para _Strain_ kelas ikan teri ini.

Dibutuhkan hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dan beberapa sabetan pedangnya-yang tentu saja ia menggunakan bagian sisi yang tumpul- puluhan _Strain_ sudah jatuh ditangannya.

Karena ia berada dilantai bawah, dan sepertinya lima lantai diatasnya belum selesai maka meskipun ia malas-tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk duduk diam dan menunggu yang lainnya menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk berkumpul dan pulang- tapi dengan fikiran mesum akan Misaki dan libidonya sebagai remaja yang sedang tinggi-tingginya tak mungkin ia akan diam dan menunggu dengan dinginnya hujan diluar dan bayangan akan hangatnya Misaki didalam benaknya. Tak mungkin. Sama sekali tak mungkin. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk membantu agar cepat selesai, cepat pulang, cepat mengakhiri aktifitasnya dikala hujan seperti ini dan cepat menghangatkan diri bersama Misaki.

"Ah.. Fushimi _san_, syukurlah ada kau.. Domyouji.. cepatlah.." Adalah kata yang diucapkan Enomoto ketika pertama kali sosok Fushimi menginjakkan kakinya dilantai dua.

Ketika ia mendekat dan jarak Enomoto yang cukup dekat sehingga sanggup membuatnya sadar akan raut panik dan bercak darah disebagian bajunya serta sebuah pisau tertancap pada kakinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat meminta kondisi terkini saat ini pada Enomoto.

Meringis, Enomoto mulai terduduk dilantai karena kakinya sepertinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. "Kami sudah hampir menghabisi semuanya sampai ada satu _Strain_ yang memiliki kemampuan sangat mengerikan."

Terduduk dan mengangguk, Fushimi mngamati luka tusuk pada bawahannya itu.

Sepertinya tak begitu dalam ucapnya dan langsung tanpa basa-basi ia berjongkok dan langsung menarik pisau yang menghunus kaki kanan Enomoto.

"Uaghhhhhhh.." Ringisan Enomoto terdengar keras dan melengking.

Clang.

Melempar pisau itu kesembarang arah Fushimi sedikit bergidik akan banyaknya darah segar yang langsung mengalir dari lubang bekas luka tusuk itu. Celana biru milik Enomoto hampir berwarna merah dan berbau sangat anyir.

Merobek baju Enomoto yang masih meringis ia mengikatnya dengan kuat sehingga sekali lagi Enomoto menjerit kesakitan, "Fushimi _saaaan_.. tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan lebih lembut aku terluka parah dan akan semakin parah dengan caramu memperlakukanku.. hhhh.."

Menatap anak buahnya yang tampak benar-benar meringis, ia baru sadar kalau ia mengikatnya terlalu kuat. Berdecak ia menggerutu, "Kau bukan hanya akan parah tapi akan mati. Tch, berhentilah mengeluh kau bukan anak perempuan." Ucap Fushimi ketus namun melonggarkan sedikit ikatannya, "Lalu? apa kemampuan _Strain_ itu?"

"Memanipulasi fikiran dan ketika kita depresi ia akan menusuk kita."

Menaikkan alisnya ia menghela nafas, "Bukannya semua _Strain_ memiliki kemampuan itu?"

"Tapi ini terlalu nyata, terlalu nyata sampai-sampai kau tak bisa membedakannya Fushimi san ahhh.. kurasa Domyouji juga telah masuk dalam perangkapnya."

Fushimi mengeluarkan ponselnya danmenekan angka satu yang berarti meminta bala bantuan, "Mereka akan segera datang. Jangan sia-siakan usahaku dan tetaplah hidup sampai mereka datang." Ucapnya selesai mengikat dan menghentikan darah yang megalir deras dari kaki Enomoto.

"Ah Fushimi san, jangan memikirkan apapun hal yang berharga bagimu."

Sedikit terkejut akan nasihat yang dilontarkan oleh Enomoto ketika ia hendak bangkit dan 'berperan sebagai hero untuk menyelamatkan Domyouji' ia terdiam dan menatap wajah Enomoto yang sepertinya mulai gelisah.

"Ia akan memanipulasi fikiran kita akan hal yang kita sukai dan mencampurnya dengan hal yang tidak kita sukai. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Ucapnya pelan

Menoleh kearah kaca besar dan melihat hujan kembali mengguyur deras, ia mengangguk.

_Misaki bisa menunggu nanti._

Ah sepertinya ia harus bersabar dan menyingkirkan Misaki sejenak.

* * *

cukecukecu

* * *

Ia tak tahu baik Domyouji maupun _Strain_ itu berada dilantai dua yang sangat luas ini. Namun ia hanya memakai instingnya dengan berjalan mengikuti arah kilatan cahaya biru yang ia yakin berasal dari Domyouji dan benar saja, tak jauh dari kilatan cahaya itu lagi-lagi ia melihat bawahannya terkapar tak berdaya.

Melihat kondisi Domyouji yang seolah meringis ia berjalan mendekati dan sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok Domyouji yang tampak seperti orang yang tengah tercekik. Meronta-ronta minta tolong untuk dilepaskan cekikannya meskipun taka da satupun yang mencekiknya. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, nafasnya memburu, matanya terpejam dan keringat deras mengalir disekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat tubuh Domyouji yang meronta kesakitan, Fushimi sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_memanipulasi fikiran_

Ia seolah mendengar suara didalam fikirannya Enomoto entah darimana.

_Oh! Ya.. sama seperti mimpi, aku hanya perlu membangunkannya dan_-

BUAGH..

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Domyouji untuk membangunkannya, entah dari mana sesuatu menghempaskannya kuat hingga ia menghantam tembok.

"Ugh.." sakit luar biasa rasanya, "Ukhhh.." Fushimi meringis dan mencoba untuk bangkit namun ketika ia bangkit betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sekelilingnya telah berubah.

Matanya membelalak ketika kini ia tak lagi berada didalam bangunan sekolah tua.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

Matanya menatap sekeliling.

Tak ada ruang kelas kumuh

Tak ada Domyouji

Dan tak terdengar suara hujan

Yang ada hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong dengan kamar-kamar yang terbuat dari ornament kayu.

Ruangan ini sangat mirip dengan..

_Sialan! Ini dimana?_

Menyadari kalau ini mungkin perbuatan _Strain_ yang menyelakai Enomoto dan Domyouji, Fushimi segera mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh darinya. Dengan jalan terpincang-pincang dan meringis ia perlahan mengambi pedangnya yang langsung siaga.

_Ruangan ini terlalu nyata dan terlalu mirip hanya untuk sebuah ilusi._

_Sialan_

_Kenapa ruangan ini?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus rumah!_

Tangannya mulai bergetar dan ia mulai berlari menuju salah satu pintu utama yang ia yakin kalau itu adalah pintu keluar dari ruangan yang tampak familiar baginya ini.

Namun bertapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

Berhenti dan seolah mematung, suara itu kembali dengan lembut memanggilnya.

"Saruhiko.."

_Ilusi.._

"Saruhiko.." Suara itu memanggil lagi, kini dengan nada yang sangat amat teramat ia kenali.

_Tidak, Saruhiko.. itu bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan._

_Ilusi. Ini ilusi._

"Saruhiko anakku."

Fushimi tahu kalau ia tak seharusnya menoleh, namun suara itu.. entah sudah berapa tahun sejak ia mendengar suara itu. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana suara itu sampai hari ini. Fushimi adalah orang yang sanggup mendominasi logikanya dibandingkan dengan perasaannya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau terlalu bermain dengan urusan perasaan dan lebih suka memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan logikanya. Karenanya, normalnya ketika logikanya mengatakan ini ilusi dan yang ia dengar adalah ilusi namun ketika perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah ilusi-sepertinya rasa rindu telah mendominasi hatinya- normalnya ia akan mengabaikan perasaannya dan memilih logikanya. Karena logika dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, berbeda dengan perasaan yang sangat emosional dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Namun, sejak awal hari ini adalah pengecualian jadi..

Ia menoleh..

Membuang logikanya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menoleh dan melihat sosok ibunya- bukan ibunya dalam bentuk ketika ia terakhir kali melihat ibunya, namun ibunya versi ibunya kini-. Wanita yang dulunya cantik luar biasa dan selalu ia sayangi kini tampak kerutan diwajahnya dibagian sana dan sini. Wajahnya yang dulu muda kini tua.

Ilusi tak seharusnya begini. Ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah ilusi.

"Saruhiko?" ibunya menunjukkan wajah khawatir dan berjalan mendekatinya.

_Ah wajah itu.. wajah khawatir yang sama seperti dulu_.

_Enomoto benar, ini terlalu nyata. Kalau aku tak tahu ini ilusi, maka ini adalah dunia nyata dimana aku seharusnya tinggal kini._

"Kau demam?"

Ketika tangan itu menyentuh keningnya, kehangatan menjalar ditubuhnya.

Ini terlalu nyata, tapi ini ilusi. "Kenapa?" ucapnya pelan sambil menampik pelan tangan wanita yang dulu telah membesarkannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini kalau kau sudah mati?" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Wanita itu hampir terkejut dan Fushimi bersumpah kalau untuk sesaat wanita dihadapannya menjadi samar.

"Ketika ia bahkan tak pernah datang didalam mimpiku.." Fushimi berkata pelan dan mengangkat pedangnya, "Berani-beraninya kau menggunakannya sebagai ilusi."

"Fushimi _kinkyou battou_." Ucapnya mantap dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sa-Saruhiko.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Wanita itu tampak ketakutan dan berjalan mundur.

"Kau ibuku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi dan mata yang siap untuk kapanpun menghunus pedangnya tepat pada jantung wanita ilusi dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku ibumu, apa yang kau katakan?" Wanita itu mulai panik ketika Fushimi tak mendengarkannya dan meneluarkan aura biru disekujur tubuhnya. "Kyaaaaa.. menjauh dariku!" ucap wanita itu panik.

Fushimi tersenyum sadis.

_Berteriak ketakutan akan anakmu sendiri, itu hanya ada didalam ilusi._

Dan JLEB

Pedang itu menghunus tepat dijantung ibu imitasinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika wanita paruh baya dihadapannya berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Matanya membelalak dan ia langsung terjatuh dengan bokong menghantam lantai.

"Sa.. saru.." Ucap sosok dihadapannya yang tengah meringis itu.

Fikirannya seketika berhenti ketika rintihan itu sampai ditelingannya, tanpa fikir panjang ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah meringis itu dan mencabut pedangnya. Memeluk sosok mungil yang tengah meringis itu didalam pelukannya. Tangannya gemetar.

Untuk sesaat ia lupa kalau ini adalah ilusi.

"Misaki.. maaf maaf." Ucapnya yang langsung membenamkan kepalanya kedalam tubuh mungil Misaki yang telah berlumuran darah.

Ia telah membunuh Misaki dengan tangannya sendiri.

Misakinya telah ia bunuh.

"Misaki.."

"Sa-Saru.." wajah Misaki tampak mulai memucat dan perlahan bibir tipis merahnya mulai membiru.

Erat memeluk Misaki, Fushimi menyibakkan helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Misaki, "Misaki.. te-telpon.." Ucapnya gugup dan kelabakan sambil gugup mencari ponselnya, "Bertahanlah.."

Tangan dingin Misaki menahan tangannya yang hendak mencari ponsel disaku celananya, "Saru.. selamat tinggal.." Ucap Misaki sambil

Ter..

JLEB

..Senyum..

"Fushimi kun!" samar ia mendengar suara teriakan Awashima seri

Ketika ia membuka mata,

_Oh.._

Darah sudah membanjiri bagian depan bajunya.

"Fushimi-kun kau mendengarku.. bertahanlah bantuan akan segera datang.."

Ia mendengarnya tapi ia merasa ngantuk dan merasa lelah..

_Oh.. syukurlah aku tidak membunuh Misaki dengan tanganku._

_Kalau sampai aku membunuhnya, aku akan mati bunuh diri setelahnya._

_Syukurlah hanya ilusi.._

Mengabaikan teriakan Awashima dan tim lainnya yang tersisa agar memintanya bertahan. Ia hanya berdecak pada betapa ributnya mereka. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia menoleh kearah jendela di salah satu sisi ruangan tempatnya terbujur hampir kaku kini. Menatap keluar ia terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Haaaah…_

_Karena inilah aku membenci hujan._

fikirnya pelan sebelum semua menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan.

* * *

cukecukecu

* * *

Fin?

Review?

Makasih berat!


End file.
